Fairy Baby sitters
by Alana-kittychan
Summary: For a week Wanda and Cosmo have to go to their fairy god parent heath and camp training test that every grown up Fairy has to go to every 300 year and they have to leave Timmy and Poof with a Fairy Baby sitter while they are gone, lets hope it's not a elf
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Baby sitters**

PART 1 – the Godparent in training Fairy Felicity!

**A magic door open out of nowhere and a skinny girl with brown messy curly hair and brown eyes walks out of it. This is the writer of this fan fiction story, she is wearing a pink skivvy, a white puffy jacket and blue jeans and has red and black striped socks on her feet and a pair of red-rimed glasses sitting on the top of her head. The writer sits down in her favorite red chair and places a cup of lady grey tea (the cup has cute cats on it) down on a love desk with art tools and writing things on it and her new Mac computer and she looks up to all you reading who are reading this part that's in most fan fiction story before you get to the story itself and she smiles to you all!**

**Writer: "Good evening Readers or good morning deepening on what time your all reading this, I suppose before we can even get to this little story of mine I should say how I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or it's characters! And well my spelling is not always the best and my grammar isn't all it's cracked up to be so no point telling me off about that because you will just upset me for no good reason when I forewarned you and I don't take well to those you like to upset others (or Harm people), So why am I writing this FOP fan fiction some of you may ask, well this idea hit me when I was re-reading one of candelight's Fairly Odd Parents fan fiction stories and it wouldn't go away and I through It may help inspire Candelight to enter write more FOP stories or to update her 'Love thy Godmother, Godfather, and Godson' story. But I do not want to rush her for she has a busy life as do many writers so even if I pine really badly for an Update I have to wait like everybody else and just hope her attention span isn't as bad as mine or Timmy's (I'm starting to wonder if Timmy has Attention Differsit Disorder like I do at times his attention span is similar to my own at times) and ends up forgetting about her fop stories…"**

**All of a sudden loud shouting can be herd out of nowhere!**

**(Shouting voice): " Oi would ya get a wriggle on! The reader's want a story not you wining to kingdom come!" **

**Writer frowns to where the shout is coming from grumbles something about 'bloody OCs characters being more trouble than they are wroth at times before turning back to face the readers once again.**

**Writer: " Ok, sorry for that! I guess its time we went on to the story now shall we?" **

**(Random Voice): "it's about Bloody time!"**

And with a Poof we fade to a scene of Timmy Tiberius Turners bed room where we see said Timmy Tiberius Turner (Writer: "Tiberius? What kind of a name is that for a kid? What where Timmy's parents thinking when they name him that? Thank god my parents name me Alana Felicity Bochmann! But then again thank god my parents are not as dumb as Timmy's parents are ^^;") sleeping in his bed his three goldfish fairies sleeping in their bowl as the sun was slowly starting to rise on this Saturday morning when out of no were Jorgan Von Strangle blast into the room poofing Wanda, Cosmo and Poof out of their bowl and waking Timmy up from the blast if not from his loud voice as he stared to shout.

"WANDA, COSMO IT IS TIME FOR YOUR FAIRY GOD PARENT HEATH AND CAMP TRAINING TEST THAT EVERY FAIRY GOD PARENT HAS TO TAKE FOR A WEEK AFTER EVERY 300 YEARS!"

Of course this got Timmy right off the floor after he fell off his bed, "What?" he shouted in shock.

"But we can't just leave Timmy and Poof here on their own for a week!" Wanda cried out to Jorgan as she gave him her mother glare of doom as Cosmo gave a Worried look at Timmy as Poof fly into his arms, " Espy as Timmy's Parents can't raise anything for the life of them" he said before he poofed up a corn cob for himself and stared to stuck on it looking very upset as Timmy glared at Cosmo for the remark about his Mum and Dad's child razing skills. Jorgan paused to think on what Wanda had just said be fore grinning and bring out his huge (sort of Cool) Wand

"Witch is Why My huge Fairy muscles shall Poof you up a Young Fairy in training to be a god parent to be their Fairy sitter till you get back from your fairy god parent heath and camp training test. One that is themselves to young to be a God Parent but can be a Big fairy God bother/sister to Poof and Timmy Turner!"

And right after he said this, there was this great big poof and there was what looked like a young skinny teenager with long neat curly brown hair, Pale skin and big fairy looking brown eyes. She was wearing a Pink top with a cute kitty playing with a red heart on the front, blue jeans, red snickers, a cute Tabby like kitty back pack and cute bow hair clips with hearts in the middle of them. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the size of a human child, had fairy wings, a crown and a wand you would of through you where looking at a young 15 year old human teen instead of a young fairy. The young fairy blinked as she shifted the three books she was carrying in her other hand (on the covers of the books read 'world of wonder cats' 'How to be a good fairy God Parent for human kids' and 'drawing Anime and Cartoons for Fairy's") that wasn't holding a wand as she looked up at them all,

"Er… Jorgan what am I doing.." she stared to say (in an Australian sounding accent like voice) but was stopped as Jorgan almost blow her off her feet as he shouted again

"FELICITY BEING AS YOU ARE THE LAST FAIRY TEEN KNOWN TO FAIRY WORLD YOU ARE TO LOOK AFTER THE CHOSEN ONE AND POOF THE FRIST FAIRY BABY TO BE BORN IN CENERTYS AS WANDA AND COSMO HAVE TO GO FOR THEIR FAIRY GOD PARENT HEATH AND CAMP TRAINING TEST THAT EVERY FAIRY GOD PARENT HAS TO TAKE FOR A WEEK AFTER EVERY 300 YEARS, THIS WILL BE GOOD TRAINING FOR WHEN YOU ARE 200 AND ARE THEN READY TO BECOME A FAIRY GOD PARENT YOURSELF!"

After that the now know as Felicity slowly picked herself up and looking a little miff at being cover in spit and having her hair messed up but didn't want to get herself in a LOT of pain being as Jorgan was known to giving if one were to upset him and she liked not getting pain thank you very much as Jorgan turn back to Wanda and Cosmo…

"WE MUST NOW LEAVE FOR YOUR FAIRY GOD PARENT HEATH AND CAMP TRAINING TEST" he shouted again before poofing himself Wanda and Cosmo out of Timmy's room and out of Poof and Timmy's life for a week.

Both Timmy and Poof then turned to stare at Felicity as she poof herself clean and picked up her books. Feeling their stares on her she looked up at them and sweat dropped appeared over her head as she saw their mistrust stares at her, being as the only teenage Baby sitter Poof and Timmy knew of was Vicky you couldn't say you blamed them for being a little mistrustful of her but of course Felicity had yet to meet this Vicky, she gulped as she through to herself 'Oh Jorgan are you sure this was a good idea I've only been sitting on the side lines where other fairies who ARE FULL time Fairy God Parents with their god kids have be showing me the ropes… well to late now I mite as well try to be a good Fairy temp for now'

"So G'day you must be Poof and Timmy from the Fairy news right..?" she said with a nerviest smile trying to make it less award for all three of them.

'Well she seems nice and she's not trying to make my life like a living hell yet' though Timmy as Poof cling to him and just blinked at Felicity and then a through hit Timmy as he remember what Jorgan had shouted be fore he left with Wanda and Cosmo

"Hey wait a sec, wasn't Cosmo the last Fairy Baby before Cosmo How can you be the last Fairy Teen then?" He asked as Poof Nodded also wanting to know, this got Felicity to sweat Drop again, she shifted again her books

"Well, Fairy's don't become Teens till they reach the age of 113 and well Yes Cosmo was the last Fairy Baby to be born before Poof.. I.. Heh.. I was the last Fairy kid and Fairy kids take a LONG time to become a teen so um.. It's kind of hard for me to explain you see.." Felicity had said before Poof said anything.

"Poof poof poof?" the little Fairy Baby had said.

"Poof's Right, what do you mean by you being the last fairy Kid but Cosmo being the last Fairy Baby? How is that possible?" Timmy said as He gave a raised eyebrow to Felicity. But just before she could replay there was a Knock on Timmy's door from his Mum and Dad

"Oh Timmy We are now heading out for Bordering Pens fair now Vicky is now here to watch you for the day while we're out!" they said before they headed for their car and dove off to said fair. This then Followed by the loud stomping of the said icky Vicky heading up the stairs to Timmy's Room.

"Ah you have to both hide in the fish bowl before she gets up here" Timmy said to Felicity.

Felicity Poof herself up as a goldfish right after Timmy said that as well as poofing Timmy to be dress in his outfit for the day. Poof on the other hand, not yet wanting to leave Timmy just yet turn himself as an armband onto Timmy's wrist, just as she bust through his bed room door.

"Twerp, here's your list of course and you Better do then and stray out of my way today or ELSE!" she said and then dumped a HUGE list onto Timmy and then laugh evilly and them stomped out of the room. Making it safe for Both Felicity and Poof to turn back to their fairy self's.

"So, that was the evil Baby sitter of doom I've herd about during Fairy God parent training class" Felicity said looking to where she left out the bed room door as she landed onto the floor beside Timmy to help him out of the list pile.

" You don't know the half of it" Poof said through his poof poof poofs

"I wish all these chores where done and I was out of this list" Timmy said as he was somewhere under the list pile. With a Poof of Felicity's want and the chores where done and Timmy was out. Then a pink phone with hearts all over it and a little star on the top of it poof up right next to Felicity and started to ring some love song, on the screen of the phone it said Cupid's calling.

"I'd better get that" felicity said as she grabbed the phone "Hi Dad, Sorry I can't come home right now, No my Anti-fairy isn't trying to course trouble again and yes I got the books I wanted to get at the fairy book store, No I'm not with some elf or gnome boy Dad I'm only 114 why would I want to start dating now when I've other things to worry about, No a Fairy hunter isn't on my tail Dad you worry too much, nothings wroth I can't come home because Jorgan has poof me to be a sitter for poof and the chosen one while Wanda and Cosmo are away for their fairy god parent heath and camp training test, hey don't get mad at me it wasn't my idea it was Jorgan's. Well he seems to think it'll be good training for me and I can't disagree with him it would be.. Yeah I guess I'll need you to send me some of my stuff being as I'll be here a week if that's ok with you dad? Thank you Dad yeah I'll call (she sighs) yes dad I'll call you every night while I'm here.. So you don't have to worry.. Yeah I'll tell Timmy and Poof you said hello, good bye dad Love you call you again latter tonight!"

Right after she hangs the phone it poofs away and some bags poof in with an old red kitty cat plush on the top of them. Felicity then turned to Poof and Timmy who where staring at her open mouthed, Timmy then shakes his head

" Your Dad is Cupid?" "Poof?" He and Poof cry as Felicity poofs her bags to one of the gust rooms in Wanda and Cosmo's castle home in the fish bowl. Felicity scratches the back of her neck

"Heh, yeah but I was adopted so that's why I don't have pink hair like he does, But he's a great parent he just worry's about me too much at times" she said as she laughed nervously. Then anther phone poofed up this time it was a green and pink one and on the screen of this phone read Wanda and Cosmo calling (Writer: "you guys can guess what the ring tone was lol") Felicity grabbed the phone

"Hi Wanda and Cosmo, did you get to camp all right? Yeah Timmy and Poof are fine.. No Vicky hasn't yet almost killed Timmy; yes I'll make Shure I'll Keep Timmy and Poof safe from the evil Vicky.. Ok I'll remind Timmy he has a Australian History assignment due in on Monday… ok I'll keep an eye out for Crocker so he doesn't get Poof, yes Cosmo I can hear you over the phone, Yes I'll tell Poof and Timmy to not lick the fish bowl.. Er why would he do that anyway? (Sighs) forget I asked, Yes I know running around naked with honey all over your Body is a bad idea, Yes I'll tell Timmy and Poof you said Hi now give the phone back to Wanda Please, thank you, Yes Wanda I'll have the Boys call you and Cosmo every night while your at camp, Yes I'll call if anything goes wrong and I can't handle it… do you need me to poof anything over? No? Oh you've already done that ok well Hope to see you back next Sunday then Bye!" she then hangs up the phone and it poofs away.

Timmy face palms " trolley forgot about that Australia History Assignment!" he cried. Felicity smiled at Timmy "Hey no worries mate, I could just Poof you to a time in Australian History or you could ask…" felicity started to say when Timmy piped up

"That's a Great idea Felicity! I'll just wish us back to the time period that Crocker wanted us to study!" he said smiling back at her as her last words where not herd at his outburst.

"So what was the part of Australian History did your teacher wanted you to write about?" Felicity asked as she held up her wand ready to poof them back in time as soon as Timmy wished it so. Timmy smiled "I wish as back to Australia's convict History!" he almost yelled as Felicity paled at this, "Wait, you have to study the CONVICT history?" she shouted but too late the wish had ben made and she has waved her wand and they where poofed into the time Britain first stated sending convicts to Australia, witch at the time was known as New Holland before Britain renamed it Australia.

Timmy and Poof Looked around at the wide-open and hot land with it's many Gum trees and unique animal wild life. Poof smiled and went poof poof a few times as they saw wild Kangaroos hope by with it's young as Felicity looked around in a panic mumbling to herself "oh I hope I don't see me I hope I don't see me" a few times as shout could be herd coming their way, "Ok we got to hide and not get seen right now so I wish we could hide but follow them at the same time!" Timmy shouted and with a wave of Felicity's wand and a poof from Poof Felicity was turned into a Kangaroo with Timmy and Poof as Joey's in her pouch. Felicity gave a sigh of relief as Timmy said "Awesome" and Poof smiled as a British solder came into view leading some convicts by chains.

"All right you Lazy Sods Time for you lot to get back to work! If you want to sleep and eat tonight you got to work for it!" the solder said as he cracked out a whip.

Timmy and Poof looked out at the convicts and gave a gasp as they saw not all the convicts where grown ups some of them where just kids. The men convicts where chopping trees or hacking at the ground trying to clear away rocks while others where dragging heavy tools to others. The woman where making camp, fitting tents or outfits (or some where flirting with the other solders or the male convicts) the kid convicts where picking up the chopped wood or taking away the rocks or helping one of the grown up convicts with their work. The Convicts didn't look all that happy, some of them looked ill and sunburnt really badly (it didn't help that they where all chained in some way or other).

"Poof?" "Wow there are kid Convicts too?" Timmy and Poof asked. Felicity sigh before replaying "In the Past Briton's laws where really hush and there where a lot of olefins and poor people on the streets so England sent some of them to Australia (Or as it is know in this time New Holland) so they could make their own streets look nicer and that Briton could start a colony in Australia witch was known as New Holland at the time"

"Oh, would of hate to be a kid in Briton then" Timmy said as he looked at some of the dirty and sunburnt children convicts as Poof agree with him "Poof Poof"

"FELICITY FLINGWOOD GET HERE ON THE DUOBLE YOU HAVE PANS TO CLEAN YOU LITTLE RAT!" anther male solider (who looked like an older male Vicky with a bred) shouted as a girl with messy brown hair (and who's skin had started to burn from the hush Aussie sun) came running while trying to drag a ball and chain with her "Coming Captain Geff Spencer Sir!" the girl said she tried to get over to captain Spence, she then tripe over the chain part of the ball and chain she was wearing and landed face first in front of the man.

"Ow" she moaned out as Captain Spencer frowned at her and grabbed her by the scuff of her neck and dress, and then held her up to his face so he could look into her brown eyes.

"Flingwood you are bloody F*&^% useless if you can't get here when I called you!" he spat out to her face. He then sighed and frowned some more "I tolled them to only bring the nine and up convicts here! Leave the seven year olds to rot in Jail I said but did they listen to me no they just had to give us a seven year old and what's worse is it's a girl I need boys to do all the hard work, not a weak useless seven year old girl!" he growl out as he through the girl at the dirty pans and stomped off, but not without telling the girl "Make yourself useful you useless rat!"

Timmy and Poof look over at the girl as she slowly got up to start cleaning the pans. It could be seen she was crying as she took them to the river away from everybody else.

Timmy Look up to Felicity having one of those I feel bad for that poor person "We should follow her! We could maybe cheer her up?" "Poof poof" poof agrees as Felicity sigh (she could never say no to cute kids wanting to help someone out, she had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like this but too late now) and hopped after the little girl.

They stopped as they saw her at the river scabbing a pan, when the pink hair ribbon in the girl's hair poofs off and turned into

(And this is when dear readers everyone gasps)

A young Cupid with long hair (tied in a pony tail), his dipper and old faction style top and Jacket "Now Felicity sweetie pie, don't let that horrible rude captain's words get to you! You're a fine adorable young lady who is just a capable as all the other young kids around here!" He said to her with a smile as she smiled back. She then sighed and looks back at the pan she was scrabbling

"Thanks Cupid for trying to cheer me up but as much as I hate to say it Captain Spencer has a point I am useless around here, only I think he only said it because he likes to see me upset while shouting orders at my head" she said feeling bad for herself.

"Now see here young lady" Cupid said while grabbing the girl in a hug "That Rude follow just doesn't like cute little girls like yourself what he said all but a lie, he's just lucky to get to meet you sweet heart!"

While Cupid was comforting the poor girl Timmy and Poof where staring wide eyed at Cupid "Cupid was a Fairy God Parent?" Timmy cried not able to take his eyes off of the fairy godparent Cupid while Fairy Felicity sweat dropped

" Hee hee um yeah this was a time when he had time in between his Love god job to be one…" she said when her kangaroo ears pick up a nose as did Cupid she went and hid in some bushes and Cupid turned himself back into the girls hair ribbon and they both did it just in time as the evil captain Geff Spencer walk up to the girl with an evil grin on his face and a long stored in his hands

"I think it's time I got rid of you. You little rat, I've no need for useless girls in this colony!" he said as he dived at her with his stored and the girl only mange to dive out of the way only scathing her arm and cutting part of her sleeve with it.

"Oh my God the Man's lost his mind" Cupid ribbon said Raising his wand but be fore he could do anything there was a huge blast and There standing before them all was a Young Jorgan with long hair (also tie up in a pony tail) wearing what looked to be Old fashion Briton Army uniform and with him he had other Fairy Judges looking very cross at Captain Geff Spencer.

"CAPTAIN GEFF SPENCER YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GULIY OF COUSING HARM TO A CHILD AND SO YOU SHALL BE SENT TO HELL FOR LIFE AND FELICITY FLINGWOOD YOU SHALL BECOME A FAIRY AND CUPID SHALL NOW BE YOUR FATHER, ANYONE WHO REMEMBER ENTHER OF YOU WHEN YOU WHERE ON EARTH OR AS A HUMAN SHALL FORGET YOU!" Jorgan shouted he then turned to the Kangaroo Felicity, Timmy and Poof who where hiding and shouted at them "And you FAIRY SHALL GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME WHILE I POOF THIS EARTH CHILD TO THE FAIRY DR FOR HER TRANFORMATION WITH HER NOW FAIRY FATHER!" and with that Felicity Poofed them all back to Timmy's time to Timmy's room, Poof them back to normal and then poof herself away before Timmy and Poof could blink or say anything.

Poof looked at Timmy, as Timmy looked at Poof "Wow" "Poof" they said to each other then Timmy grinned as he turn to look for Felicity, then noting she wasn't there.

"Poof?" said poof wondering wear their Fairy babysitter went.

"OH god they know they know NOW my life is over!" they herd from the fishbowl, as Timmy smiled "well now we know where she went off to… I think we better go talk to her she doesn't sound all to happy"

"Poof Poof" Poof waved his rattle and both he and Timmy where in the castle standing in front of the gust room that Felicity was straying in while Wanda and Cosmo where at camp. Timmy knocked on the door,

"Felicity can Poof and I come in?"

"Felicity not here right now leave a message at the beep… Beep Beep beep" was the replay, as Timmy opens the door to find felicity hiding under the bed hugging old red cat plush with her back to the door. Timmy sighs and sat down on the floor with Poof in his lap "Why are you hiding from us?" Timmy asked as felicity flinch she then played with the ear of the plush cat then looked over at Timmy and Poof then let out a sigh

"Well I through once you knew I had been a Convict you might not like me…" she said trying not to look at them

"Pff, not like you could help what you where in the past it's what you are now that matters! Isn't that right poof?" Timmy said looking at his god baby bother with a smile and a "poof Poof" and a nod from Poof.

Felicity turned to the both of them with a watery smile "aw you guys mean that?" she said as Timmy and Poof Nodded

"Aw you guys are the best!" she said giving them both a hug

"So how did you become a Convict in the first place?" asked Timmy

"Sole an Apple I was so hurry at the time and I didn't have Daddy at the time it was the only thing I could think to do to live anther day, learnt to NEVER do that again" Felicity said while scratching the back of her neck again.

Timmy sweat dropped at this piece of news, "an apple really that was all?" he said in disbelief as felicity nodded

Meanwhile while Timmy, Poof and Felicity where chatting about her past human life and Timmy was getting ideas for his school assignment up in fairy world Jail Anti-Cosmo and Anti Wanda with their son Foop where snicking into the jail

"Father what are we doing in here I would think we'd rather not be in this place?" Foop said Anti Wanda was again eating a sandwich with her feet's. Anti Cosmo gave his son an Evil smile

"My dear Evil Son we are here to break out the last Anti Fairy Teen" he said as they came up to a Jail cell looking like it belong to a young Teenage punk, heavy Rock and Punk kind of bed room but with chains and skulls and spider webs and rats here and there.. Oh and a few bats and black cats. Before they all looked into the room Foop asked

"How can that be possible? Before you tolled me that Your and that Dimwit Cosmo where the last Fairy and Anti fairy Babies before me and that Poof have taken that tile Father?"

"And he would be right oh young Foop" a female evil sounding voice piped in from the shadows "Anti Cosmo, and your dear wife Anti Wanda to what do I owe this visit to my confinement?" said the voice again as Foop tried to find where the voice was coming from

"Ah Anti-Felicity we are here to set you free of said confinement!" Anti Cosmo said with an evil smile and at this a what looked to be a young skinny blue teen that had very light blue skin, dark blue curly hair, her brown eyes would turn red every now and then as her fangs would shine in the light every time her snake-like tongue would pock out of her mouth. The outfit she was wearing was a Fishnet top with a blue tan top over it with a skull on it, dark pair of blue jeans with ripped holes here and there, Black shoes with bits of metal on them. She also had a black collar on with metal spikes on it with matching wristbands and an Evil looking black cat backpack. If it wasn't for all the blue, the black bat like wings, black crown and black wand (and that she was the size of a Human Child) you would think a young 15-16 Teenage girl had just stepped out of the shadows. She raised one of her eyebrows at Anti Cosmo

"Now why would you want to free me when you have a Powerful Anti-Fairy Baby to help you with your evil plans, I mean you've let me rot in here after the Human Felicity was first turned into a fairy and then I showed up 13 months latter almost blew up a volcano or two witch got me suck in here for half my Anti-fairy child hood then got out again without your help and then got myself back in here for causing the Black Fires that happen in Australia last year?" She said while looking at her sharp black claws like nails while leaning on one of her jail cell bars. Foop looked like he was impress with this information while Anti Wanda look at her with a goofy smile

"Aw look at you Anti Felicity you've change so much from the last times I saw you!" she gushes while Anti Felicity roles her eyes but Gives Anti Wanda an Evil smile anyway (she always had a soft spot for the dimwit Anti-Wanda and her husband Anti Cosmo not like she'll ever say That in her life time) "hello to you too Anti Wanda, horrible to see you again" she said with a sigh.

"Ah sorry for leaving you with a Bitter time here Anti Felicity just through you'd like to give your Goodie two shoes counterpart a hard time like you always seem to want to do every time you get out" Anti Cosmo said spiking Anti felicity to look at Cosmo with a raised eyebrow again

"Oh, her what evil plan have you for her?" she said with a smirk at Anti Cosmo. Anti Cosmo gave a smirk of his own

"Well you see Wanda and Cosmo have left for their fairy god parent heath and camp training test for the week and your Counterpart has been appointed to be Timmy and Poof's Fairy sitter till they get back. So I figured you'd like to get in on an evil Plan I have for her, Timmy and Poof my dear" Anti Cosmo said as he watch the evil smile grow bigger on Anti Felicity's face as she replay with lighting surrounding her

"Ok I'm in!"

**So One chapter down a few others to go!**

**Writers: So what do you guys think? Frist time I've written any Fairly Odd Parents Fics if you like this chap and want me to right more Just Review heck if you have ideas for wish Timmy could wish when Felicity is Baby sitting him and Poof I'd like to hear them! And No Felicity isn't an all powfuly Fairy like Jorgan or the Tooth fairy or even Cupid and no she is NOT going to be a lover of Timmy's or anyone's in this story she'll be a good friend and like an awesome older sister to him and Poof! (Lucky them I always wanted an older sister or bother.. Oh well I got little sisters so I can't complain!)**

**Ok the timeline of this story is set somewhere after candelight's The Last Eliminator and Before candelight's other story Love thy Godmother, Godfather, and Godson, because I loved those two story and they gave me the idea for this story so I don't want to muck with those two story if I can =3**

**If anyone wants to borrow the Felicity Fairy (or her Anti Fairy counterpart) for their stories they can as long as they're in character and they'll not too overly Mary suesh or god moder like because I hate it when characters get like that and so I try to keep characters as they are and not to put an OC in a story that is like that!**

**OK before I go off to bed because I live in Australia and it is late here right now and I need sleep, if you like the story and have ideas that'll help story REVIEW and let me know Flames I shall use to burn a Vicky witch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Baby Sitters chapter 2**

Part 2 – Homemade Pizza, Icky Vicky and Sunday

_**Writer Enders through Magic door with Fairy Felicity and Anti Fairy Felicity following behind her **_

_**Fairy Felicity: "Look you got some reviews so you have to write another chapter to the story!" **_

_**Anti Fairy Felicity: glares at the reviews " it's only two reviews and they complained about your spelling and grammar even through you warned them first hand that you suck at spelling and you do the best you can to proof read this fan story! I said you should burn the reviews and go back to just doing art on DA and writing Hetalia fiction!"**_

_**Felicity: glares at Anti Felicity " They where just trying to be helpful! And they wished luck on this story!"**_

_**Both start fighting with each other where the writer sweat drops**_

_**Writer: "Oi would you two stop it! There's no need to fight, I was going to write more anyway! And to thank the nice reviewers for trying to be helpful and for their sirrport!" Turns to the readers " Thank you for the few who bothered to review and for your help it means the world to me!" **_

_**Felicity: smiles " Yes it was very kind of you all to do so and hope more of you will review in the future!"**_

_**Anti Felicity: grumbles " what reviewers we only have two let quit this now I've better things to do like, casing Mayhem, making kids cry and frying rats, mice and spiders for lunch!"**_

_**Writer: pulls a face "Gross, you are so not doing that here!" **_

_**Felicity: "What did kids ever do to you?"**_

_**Anti Felicity: smirks "I'm evil I don't need a reason! I do as I please!"**_

_**Writer: "ok who's doing that part about what I don't own? I did it the first chapter! "**_

_**Felicity: "I'll do it!"**_

_**Anti Felicity: "suck up!"**_

_**Felicity: "Shut up!" **_

_**Anti Felicity: "make me!"**_

_**Felicity: "Why you!"**_

_**Writer: " Can we just get on with it please? I've a chapter to write!"**_

_**Felicity: "Oh right sorry! Alana-Kittychan doesn't own Fairly Odd Parents, and she also say's sorry about her spelling and grammar."**_

_**Anti Felicity: " And if you can't stand it I'll just eat you!"**_

_**Writer & Felicity: D= "Don't eat the reviewers!" **_

_**Anti Felicity: Evil pouts "feh"**_

_**And now ONWORD TO THE STORY!**_

After phone calls to cupid and to Wanda and Cosmo to let them know everything was going ok Felicity had poof Timmy and Poof into the kitchen of Wanda and Cosmo's Castle home in the fishbowl where she and the boys where making their own homemade pizzas

(Writer: Ah I remember doing that with my Mum and sisters, it was so fun to get to choose what we wanted on the pizzas and get to eat what we made after it was done cooking hmm good times!)

"Ok guys what do you want to put on your pizzas?" Felicity asked once she got the based of the pizzas made

"Poof poof" "Ham and Chicken! Oh and lots of Cheese!" Timmy and Poof cried as Felicity smiled and put cut up mushrooms with ham and chicken and lots of cheese on the pizzas and then put it in the oven to cook for a few minutes then poofed the kitchen clean along with herself, Timmy and Poof.

"Ok while they bake we could watch the Multiverses universe TV while we wait!" Felicity said as she set a timer to ding when the pizzas would be done. Timmy Looked at Felicity as she said this.

"What's a Multiverses Universe TV?" He asked. Felicity Smiles as she turns to Timmy and Poof "A Multiverse Universe TV is a TV that shows you other Universes like they where TV and shows you the worlds that are in them, every Fairy has at lease one of them" she said as she put the timer down and poofed them into a room with a green sofa with pink and purple pillows. In front of the sofa was a HUGE TV and in-between both the TV and the sofa was a red coffee table with a remote control on it and a little blue book, which read 'Multiverses TV guide' written on the front of it.

"Poof poof?" poof said as Felicity picked up the blue book and Timmy sat down with him in his arms, "They only look into four or six Different Universes a time so you don't always look into the same universe each day because there are so many universes out there, so it's always best to look at the Multiverse TV guide to see what world you'd get to watch and when it's on" Felicity said as Timmy smiled "Cool, so what world are we going to get a look at today Flick?" he said as Felicity flicked though the Multiverse TV guide.

"Well lets see, Today they are showing the Invader Zim Universe witch I love to watch but that universe is more for Teens and grown up and may scar you a bit and I wouldn't want Wanda on my case for letting you watch that… Lets see they are also showing Rocko's Modern Life and Angry Beavers right now so we can watch one of those and latter when the pizzas are done we can see the CatDog universe that they'll show after Angry Beavers has been shown which is good because I love watch Angry Beavers and CatDog just as I love to watch Invader Zim!" she said after reading the guide.

"Ok that sounds fun" "poof" Timmy and Poof said as Felicity grabbed the remote and turn the Multiverse TV on so they could watch the huge TV as they all sat down and made themselves comestible.

MEANWHILE while Timmy Poof and Felicity where in Cosmo's and Wanda's home in the fishbowl in the Multiverse TV room Anti-Cosmo was up in Fairy world Jail with his Anti Fairy family, they had just got Anti-felicity out of jail and where flying off with her back to Anti-Fairy world!

"So How is my old man, Still the god of hate and Heart break?" Anti Felicity said as they all made a break for it to Anti fairy world.

Anti Cosmo smirked as he replayed "Why Yes Anti Cupid is still the god of hate and heart break…"

But before he can say any more Anti Wanda pipes up "He's been Really moody and snaps that he's pissed that his little Monster is suck in jail because of that I must follow the rules Jorgan Fairy, Aw your daddy miss ya so much!" she said with a goofy smile while hugging Foop who doesn't look like he was in the mood to be hugged by this mother. Anti Felicity gives an evil smile but then covers it with a sigh and a bored look.

"That Old man of mine I swear he never likes for me to be away from him for too long after the time I first popped into the world thought him!" she said as Foop looked at her after she said that.

"What do you mean you mean you popped into the world through him?" said Foop to Anti Felicity. But before she could say anything Anti Wanda pipes up again

"Let's Go through Flashback whiles we is flying to Anti Fairy World to Shows you what she means" she said and with a flash of her wand we go to a flash back to about after a Mouth after Felicity first became a Fairy child, on a Friday a 13 pasted.

To see something strange was going on in Anti-fairy world with Anti-Cupid. He had gotten huge; he was eating the strangest of things, like live bugs and rats as well as Anti Wanda's cooking. He barfs up butterflies and he had this feeling like something was trying to Craw its way out of him. Then with a huge bang and a pop he was back to his normal size and there standing before was an anti-fairy child with Messy curly hair, a black dress a little ripped here and there and barefoot and on a closer look at her it looked as if she had been through an op with the bandages sticking out here and there. She was hissing like she went through something painful just to be alive as her eyes flicked from brown to red every now and then as the other Anti fairies had stepped out from where they had taken cover moments earlier, she hiss at the other Anti Fairies showing them her fangs and snake-like tonged. Not Shure why he was doing so Anti Cupid had picked up a live mouse as he moved closer to the hissing Anti Fairy child, he then with his other hand reach out to her as she turned to look at him and with a gasp from the other anti- fairies she didn't hiss at him or craw him as he petted her head and gave her the mouse, which she bit into, spilling it's blood down her chin as she ate it. Anti Cupid picked her up and put her on his lap not minding the mess she was making of the now doomed mouse as the other Anti Fairies wondered where in the heck this child came from and how Anti Cosmo stepped forewords as Anti Wanda followed after him to start cooing at the Anti-fairy child in Anti Cupids lap

"It would Seem a Human child has become a Fairy child thus giving us a new Anti-fairy child" he said to all the Anti Fairies in the room. Anti-Cupid puts his fingers through the skinny little Anti Fairy child's hair while he turns to Anti Cosmo

"How did you that get that idea?" he said as Anti-Cosmo smiles back at Anti Cupid before saying

" Well if her Fairy Counterpart had been Born a Fairy, this Anti Fairy child would not of been born full grown child for one, two if her fairy counterpart had been born a fairy this Anti fairy child would of been born by a female Anti-Fairy being as it is the fairy males who give birth to Fairy babies and We being the opposites of them hower Females are the ones who give birth to babies like Human females do so being as this Anti-fairy's counterpart was born by a Human Female she would have to be born into this world by an Anti-fairy male who is the counterpart to the Fairy who has become the parent to the Fairy child counterpart to the Anti-fairy Child and three judging from the bandages this child has, I would say her counterpart has had to go through a painful op to become a fairy so both would have still have some human to them but will always be Fairy and Anti Fairy from now on"

After he says this Anti Wanda pipes up " Aw, isn't she just so darling!" Pulls out a cupcake with a dead rat and worms in it with a snail on top of it with blue icing on it and holds it out to the child who's been licking up the blood from the mouse she had been eating before hand "here's one of my Cupcakes to Welcome to the world of Anti-Fairies Dear!"

" Now dear I don't think she's going to eat." Anti Cosmo started to say until the Anti fairy child grabs the cake and munchies into it with a hiss as some of the other anti Fairies turn a little green as they watch her eat the cupcake and then give a burp of being full and then Yawn showing her fangs as she falls asleep in Anti Cupids lap as Anti Cosmo looks stuns that there's someone who can eat one of Anti Wanda's cakes without being ill. Anti Wanda coos at the Anti fairy child

"Aw she tiered her little self out, the little monster!" she says as the Flash back end and they all make it to Anti Fairy world and then Anti Felicity turns to Anti Cosmo

"So what is this evil plan of yours and what is it you want me to do?" she asked him before Anti Wanda says anything else. Anti Cosmo smirks

"Ah I'll tell you what I want you do once we get inside my Castle just you wait," he said!

_**Writer: Ok I'm ending it there till I get more Reviews for ideas for now, Hope you liked this chapter and I'll hope to hear what you think I should write to make the story better =D**_

_**Felicity: Yes Please review I'll love to see you all again!**_

_**Anti-Felicity: Feh **__**(eats some worms) **___


End file.
